


Servicing the Fellas

by spideys_ass



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: (with a man), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Episode: s01e01 Hooray for Hollywood, Ernie West’s Twelve Inch Cock, First Time, Gay Sex, Introduction to gay sex, Jack is a bachelor, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, belly bulge, he’s also really really fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: What if Jack had been a bachelor when he came to Hollywood?And if he’d been a bit more enamoured by Ernie’s bragging in the bar?Well, they certainly could’ve had more fun...
Relationships: Jack Castello/Ernie West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Servicing the Fellas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing, so I’m hoping I get their characters down!
> 
> I honestly think I didn’t do the best job with Jack, but, I chalk that up to it being difficult to make him, who is notoriously straight, to gay and extremely, and I mean extremely, oblivious.

It all started in the bar. The man seated at the very left of the bar had already bought my drink, the bartender informed me. He was a straight up grey fox, and held eye contact while taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

He looked like trouble, and I didn’t need any trouble. 

—

Or so I thought. Another day passed without a job offer, so of course I ended up back at the same bar. This time though, he came right up to me. I was hesitant, doubtful at first, but he seems to just be interested in my service. I told him I fought in Anzio.

He chuckled. “Anzio. Anzio was rough!” He had a gravelly voice, after years and years of smoking, but it suited him well. Matched nicely with his coy eyes and grey hair. 

He reached for me. “Ernie.”

I met his hand, shaking it. “Jack.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ernie leaned back into his own space, staring off behind the bar for a second. “I wanted to fight. Tried to enlist and everything, but they wouldn’t take me. Said my cock was too big.”

I choked. Right there on the spot. Liquor spewing down my nose and out of my mouth. They compare drinking alone to “drowning your sorrows”, but Jesus, I never thought I wouldn’t be able to BREATHE while I had alcohol in my lungs.

Ernie disregarded me, like I wasn’t struggling for air at his indecency. “Yeah, surprised me too, I mean. It’s big. Twelve inches, soup to nuts, and not floppy either.” He slammed down one fist and waves the other. “I get hard as a fucking rock.” 

Fuck. 

“Are you for real? What are you talking about?”

“I got a very big dick—“

I cut him off immediately. “No I... I heard you when you said that, I’m wondering why. Why are you... coming up to a stranger in a bar talking about how big your cock is?” I felt a stirring inside me, and confused, I tried to suppress it.

Ernie had the nerve to look a little surprised. “Because you asked me.”

I huffed. “Did I?” I brought my finger up, glaring. “Does not sound like me.” 

“Look, all I’m saying is I know a hard-luck fella when I sees one.”

I turned away from him, covering my face with my hand. What a goddamn character. But he went on.

“I used to be right where you are, wondering what my life was gonna mean.” He gestured into the open air around him, not even the slightest concerned about taking up all the air around him as I pressed myself up against the bar. I’d about had enough with his overly cocky demeanour.

“What do you want?”

“I run a service station. And business is booming!” The fella used his hands a lot, gesturing, and in front of his face, bringing attention to ‘em. Very animated. “I could use a good looking fella like yourself pumping gas.”

Wait. “Why do you need someone good looking to pump gas?” 

“My gas station specialises...” The man went off on a rant again, one I didn’t give a rat’s ass about. Why would I give a shit about his life or business? The most interesting thing he mentioned was his huge cock. Twelve inches. I turned away from him, lighting my cigarette, not hearing a thing he said. I took a drag, and my eyes tracked down. I didn’t really know what I was looking for until I saw it. That bulge... God, maybe it was true. There it was, the fabric covering it obviously strained, and he’d have no reason to even be hard, currently. Couldn’t be even— not with all the drinking he’d been doing. Staring fabric for a soft cock. Goddamn. Twelve inches. I licked my lips... 

“...it’s an intimate act, if you think about it. And get this...” Ernie reached into his pants, his bulge moving, I noticed, and pullsed out a few bills, and flicked it. The sum is very large, more than enough to cover the flat price of the alcohol we’d been drinking several times over. “This is for you,” He told the bartender, setting down the large amount needlessly. Fucking power move. “What I offer is a vision of a new America. The America you fought for.” 

I smiled. The man knew fuck-all about me or the ‘America I fought for’. Even I didn’t know what I’d fought for. He sure had a large bark though. I smirked. “You’re very kind, but no.” I stood, feeling harassed, pursued, like he was one of those new age religious folk trying to convert a man. It was time I took my leave.

“Okay.” Ernie sounded smug. “Citrus and Normandy if you change your mind.” Smug as hell. “Golden Tip Gas.”

I didn’t say anything, but damn it, he still sounded satisfied. I walked out of the bar with one thing still on my mind though. 

Twelve inches. There’s no goddamn way. It shouldn’t be possible.

—

Of course, the next day I was turned away, again, by the casting director. 

But just because I didn’t get a job that day didn’t mean that i wouldn’t the next. Hollywood was a big enough city, I had plenty of options open.

And yet... I kept thinking back to Golden Tip Gasoline. That man was so vulgar, and I didn’t usually like to tarnish my good name by hanging out with someone like him. But something about that vulgarity absolutely aroused me as well. And yeah, that was probably a bad sign, a sign I should run for the hills and never think of Ernie and his twelve inch rock hard cock again. The mere thought that I had memorised the measurement and his words was terrifying alone. I was pretty sure you could be arrested for that kinda shit. 

But my curiosity, or arousal, or whatever combination of the two lead me to the corner of Citrus and Normandy. Golden Tip Gas. 

I walked onto the property, and I had to admit that it was quite a good looking place, spinning to take a look around. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder, and I whipped around.

“Ernie.” I smiled at him.

“Jack.” He looked too pleased. “Here this soon? What brought you back, the money or my cock?” 

My jaw went slack, and somewhere from deep within, I let out a whimper, to my horror, and Ernie’s amusement. 

He let out a chuckle at my expense, one that shook me to my core. 

“N-no, I-“

Ernie leaned into my space, and I could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath. Subconsciously, I leaned forward as well, wanting to exchange more of the man’s same air. “Kid, I hadn’t said anything, so what was it that you’re protesting?” 

Ernie patted me on the back, before turning his back and waving for me to follow him. “C’mon, into my office.” I walked inside and Ernie all but shoved a pack of clothes into my hands. “This should fit. Go change.” He pointed at a little yellow door. I crossed the garage, and head inside.

—

“Kid, I gotta tell ya, you look fantastic.” At his compliment, I looked down, my face turning a little pink. “Handsome, young, brimming with optimism. And oh, by the way, you’re clean, right? No venereal disease?” 

“Okay, what is— What do you mean? What are you talking about?” 

“Look kid, this town is all about dreams, and some of my customers don’t just come here for gas. They have uh, fantasies, and desires.” I could feel my face heating up, but it wasn’t the only part of me that blood was rushing towards. “And for them, it ain’t enough to watch a fantasy up on the big screen. They want it for themselves and I provide that for them. In a way, I’m no different than Louis B. Mayer, you know what I mean ?”

Luis B. Mayer? I couldn’t wrap my head around it. In what way is Ernie comparable to MGM? “No, Ernie, I have no idea what you mean.”

“You see, some of them say a secret code word. You get in the car with them. Have a drink maybe, or sometimes...” Ernie smiles at me. “Sometimes, sometimes you gotta service ‘em.” 

No. No way. “You gotta... you gotta be kidding me.”

Ernie just shrugged. “These dames and fellas got desires just like the rest of us, just, they can’t all deal with the complications sometimes. So it’s just easier to pay for it.”

I felt like my brain had short circuited. “Fellas?”

“Sure. Don’t tell me you ain’t never been with a man before,” He grabbed my chin, looking me in the eye. “Pretty little thing like you.” 

I felt my cock growing in my pants, shamefully, for some reason his words and the rough grip he had on me aroused me in no way I’d ever felt before, in a much more powerful way. I couldn’t help my eyes from leaving his, to find his bulge, and god, twelve inches. I swallowed audibly. 

Earnie’s laughter made my gaze jump back, and he released my chin. I hoped he hadn’t seen where my eyes had strayed. “Alright, so you haven’t.” He brought his finger up, pointed at me, nodding. “But you want to. I can tell.” His voice was but a whisper then. “You wanna know how I can tell?”

I nodded. “Yes sir.” 

He brought his hand down, and wow, I must’ve been naive to not know what he was doing. He placed his hand over my hard and swelling cock, and it felt better than anything I’d felt before. I let out a groan before I could help myself. 

“Well we needa get you some experience, don’t we?”

I couldn’t really think well enough to know what he meant, but whatever it was, I agreed. I wanted that experience. I wanted to do whatever he wanted. Wanted to submit to him, please him. I nodded, and he placed his hand behind my back, and guided me to walk alongside him.

“So, our secret code word here is dreamland, so a customer will start out like this: Jack, I wanna go to dreamland. And you’ll say...”

I swallowed. “I-I can take you there.” 

Ernie smiled. “Good boy.” 

I felt dizzy. I wanted him to say more. Call me more names. He led me to a yellow camper behind the station, and opened the door. He stepped inside, and pulled me in after him. 

As soon as the door closed, Ernie shoved me up against it, pressing our lips together. I had kissed girls before, but it was nothing like this. They had been quick pecks, but Ernie’s tongue was in my mouth, his teeth clashed with mine. It felt like he was devouring me, and I loved it. My cock strained in my pants, painfully now, and I whined, whined, for him. 

Ernie laughed. “So fucking needy, you fucking cock virgin.” He threw off the cap, and unbuttoned my shirt. “You were probably so god damn confused at the bar, huh? Wondering why you got aroused when I told you about my dick.” 

“Yes.” I made eye contact with him. “Yes! That’s exactly what I felt.” 

He unbuttoned my pants, and ripped down my underwear, exposing my dick. “Cute. No offence, everyone’s looks cute next to mine. Now step out of them.” He gestured to my pants. I did, and I was now completely naked in front of the man, for some reason, it was so exciting. He looked my body over, all over, and it was scary being analysed by him. 

“Yeah... you look pretty good kid.” Ernie pulled me over to the camper’s couch, throwing me down on it. He hovered over the couch, unbuckling his belt, and the button of his pants, before pulling out his cock. The sight of it made me shutter. ‘Twelve inches’ he said. ‘Hard as a fucking rock’ he said. He wasn’t lying. It was a monster, and the sight of it made my mouth water. 

“Go on.” Ernie held himself, and brought that magnificent cut cock to my face, the shining pink tip teasing me. “Give it a kiss.” 

I leaned forward, I almost did, too. “Wait, hold on. This is girl stuff, isn’t it? Only girls want this kinda stuff...” I gave him a look of horror. “Oh my god, you’re turning me into a woman!” I tried to rise, but Ernie held me down, bringing the head of his giant cock to my lips. 

“What the fuck? No I’m not, kid. If anything, I’m turning you into a slut.” The head brushed against my lips, and I couldn’t hold myself back. My lips opened and accepted the extra limb, my tongue massaging the slit. My eyes rolled back into my skull as I appreciated the rough texture, Ernie’s thick veins disrupting that smooth skin of his cock. God, it tasted salty, and I wanted more of it, I wanted to take more of it into my mouth, but Ernie pulled me away. “Maybe another time, baby, today I’m gonna fuck you though, get you ready for working here.”

“F-fuck me? Sir, I’m a man— I don’t have a- a pussy.”

Ernie just looked at me. “Jack, tell me you’re joking. You got no idea how this shit works?” I shook my head. “Shit, kid. Well, you don’t need a pussy, you got something just as good.” Ernie slipped a hand behind my back, and his fingers trailed down my spine, into the crack of my ass and— 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. ‘Oh.’” Ernie smiled at me. His finger circled my asshole, claiming my tight ring of muscle. “Now turn over.”

I did, and Ernie held my ass in his hands, having his fun, groping them, rubbing them, pulling my cheeks apart. Spread apart, he blew on my hole, which unintentionally made me wiggle my ass at the strange sensation. Ernie laughed, but got off the couch, opening a cabinet at the mini kitchen. I turned my head around to look at him, and he held up a little glass vial.

“Never let a man do this to you without lube, kid. You might end up outta commission for a while, and that’s no fun.” Ernie slapped my ass as he sat back down and I let out a moan. All of a sudden there’s something pushing at my hole, something wet, trying to push in, and i clench around it. 

“Oh my god, Ern-Ernie, is that it? Your cock?” The wetness pushes in and out of me. 

“No Jack,” He chuckles. “Those are just my fingers in you. I’ve got to stretch you out first before I split you open on my cock.”

“God yes,” I threw my head back. “Please, please split me open.”

“Goddamn, you just have the sexiest fucking ass, yknow? Jesus, they’ll pay a pretty penny for you...” The thing inside me grew bigger, and I assumed that Ernie added another finger. He spread them out, stretching my inner walls, “Think you’re just about ready, baby. Your hole is just pulling my fingers in, like it’s begging for my huge cock.”

“Y-Yes, sir, please.” 

Ernie removed his fingers and I absolutely hated the feeling of being empty. My hole gaped, flinched, needing a replacement, and finally it found it. A delicious hard pressure pushing against my sphincter, before it finally passed it, and Ernie pushed deep within me.

“Oh god, oh god,” My entire body clenched up, Ernie hadn’t even stopped pushing in yet, but my body was overwhelmed. Swear dripped from my forehead and my toes curled as the pressure in me grew. 

“Oh, FUCK!” Pleasure from where Ernie fucked me erupted throughout my entire body. I couldn’t speak, or think, I could only sit there gasping and whimpering.

“That’s your prostate, baby. It’s what makes you feel especially good. God, you feel so sexy, such a good little cock sleeve.” Ernie slammed into me again and again, holding strongly to my hips, pulling me into him and off of him, every time.

My desperation was overwhelming, and I felt tears prickle up at the corners of my eyes. My fingers opened and closed against the camper couch, trying and failing to grasp onto the material, to ground myself to something. “Please,” All I could muster up was some mix between whimpering and whispering. “Please, sir...”

“Fuck yeah, you’re gonna have so many men coming in here beginning for a chance to stick their cock in you. But you’re mine right now.” Ernie growled his words into my ear. “Taking my fat cock so good.”

I couldn’t believe how much of him was inside me, until I looked down at my stomach to see a disturbing bulge every time he pushed in. I brought one of my hands down to my stomach and felt the outline of his cock against my insides. It was almost sickening, if it didn’t remind me that all of him was inside me. “Ohhhhh...” I clenched around him, at a point where I didn’t think I could take much more. I felt like it was gonna explode. “Sir, I’m-I’m gonna—“

“Come? Come for me, Jack, you can let go.” His rough hand left my hip, and grabbed onto my comparatively much smaller dick, rubbing the head with his thumb. 

It’s too much. It was way too much. I came with a yell, my hole clenching, my back arching as Ernie kept pounding into me, and milking my cock of any stray drops. 

“Fuck yes,” Ernie panted, struggling to breathe and talk at the same time. “So fucking right when you come... you come fucking beautifully, Jesus.” His pace was unrelenting, and I was extremely oversensitive, tears now steaming down my face from the overstimulation as he took what he needed. “Shit, kid, I’m gonna paint your insides white.” He ploughed into me one last hard time, and this time made a gyrating motion, his fingers digging so deep into my hips I knew I’d have bruises forming later. When he released, I could feel his warm come filling me up, some of it already leaking out of my hole. 

Ernie pulled out, and I shivered at the loss of his giant cock. I had felt so full, but now my hole was gaping and empty. 

He gave my ass another swat. “Kid, you are such a good lay.” He got up, picking up some old newspaper scrapings and wiping away the mess from his hands and from between my legs. 

After a few minutes, with a bit of Ernie’s assistance, I was dressed again in the Golden Tip uniform, prepared for the job of a lifetime. 

Ernie grabbed the camper’s door handle, but stalls opening it for a second, instead turning to me, with a smirk. “Ready to ‘service’ the dames and the fellas?” 

I swallowed my embarrassment, but my face flushed anyway. “Don’t you know it, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Ernie opened the door, stepping out and onto the station property just in time for another vehicle to drive up for fuel. A different type of fuel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lemme know if and how you want to see more of them in the future!


End file.
